familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Margaret de Beauchamp (-aft1275)
}} Transcripts of the two documents below were published in Clanchy, Civil Pleas of the Wiltshire Eyre 1249 (Wiltshire Rec. Soc. 26) (1971): 82, 109–110. These documents establish that there was a contract for marriage in 1249 between Hubert, son and heir apparent of Henry de Hussey (or Hose, Hoese), and Margery, daughter of William de Beauchamp, of Elmley, Worcestershire. pg. 82: Richard de Derneford, Alexander Cheverel, Nicholas of Haverisham, and Adam de Greinvill, 4 knights, summoned to elected on oath 12 of the lawful men from the neighbourhood of Tytecumbe Wiltshire, to make a recognition of the grand assize between William de Bello Campo of Elmeleye, plaintiff, and Henry Hose, tenant, for the manor of Titecumbe Tidcombe, Wiltshire with appurtenances, excepting 4 virgates of land in the same vill, whereof Henry, who is the tenant, put himself on the king's grand assize and claimed that there be a recognition whether he has the greater right of holding that manor, excepting the 4 virgates of land, from the aforesaid William, or whether William should hold it in demesne, come and have elected these, namely Thomas of Thurney, Richard Pipard, William of Calne, Thomas le Tabler, Jordan la Warre, Adam de la Mare, John of Chereburgh', Henry of Hertham, Henry of Wadon', Henry Crok, John de Columbar', Reynold of Lokinton', John de la Stane, Richard de Anesy, Samson of la Boxe, Nicholas of Haversham, Richard of Derneford. Later they parties are agreed. Henry gives 1 mark for license to agree by surety of William. Let them have a chirograph." pg. 109–110: "It is agreed between William de Bello Campo, plaintiff, and Henry Huse, tenant, concerning the manor of Titescumbe Tidcombe, Wiltshire as follows: William has remitted and quitclaimed on behalf of himself and his heirs every right and claim which he had or could have in that manor. And for that, Henry has given William the marriage of Hubert his first-born son to be married to Margery, William's daughter. Henry readily grants that, when Hubert his son shall have contracted the marriage with the said Margery, he can dower her with the manor of Tateswyk Tatwick in Swainswick, Somerset. If it happens that Hubert, when he reaches the age at which he can legitimately make a contract, does not wish to consent to the marriage contracted between himself and the aforesaid Margery, Henry Hoese has granted to Margery on behalf of himself and his heirs the whole of the aforesaid manor of Tateswyk to hold throughout her life from Henry and his heirs, in such a way that the manor of Tateswyk after Margery's decease shall revert completely and fully without any contradiction to Henry and his heirs, as is more fully contained in the chirograph made between them." Source: Wiltshire & Swindon Archives: The Marquis of Ailesbury, 1300/11 (available at www.a2a.org.uk/search/index.asp). i. 1375 Writ of Edward III to Sheriff of Wiltshire that John Kyngestone chivaler, and Henry Estlyngton should restore to Henry Esturmy and John Corney, moiety of manor of Tidcombe which William de Beauchamp of Elmele gave to Henry Huse, Hubert his son, Margaret Hubert's wife and heirs. Henry is entitled as son of Margaret daughter of Hubert and Margaret, John as son of Isabella daughter of Hubert and Margaret. by Douglas Richardson